Gone
by brucasforever45
Summary: Peyton leaves Lucas and Sawyer. How will Lucas handle caring for his three-year-old daughter on his own? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter One: Prologue

Three year old, Sawyer Brooke Scott ran out through the doors of the big red building where she went to preschool. "Daddy!" she screamed happily her arms wide as she ran towards Lucas.

Lucas chuckled softly as he caught her in midair as she jumped into his arms. "Hi princess, how was your day?" Lucas asked kissing his daughter's forehead.

Sawyer looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Daddy I writed my name." She smiled showing him her hard work. "S-a-w-y-e-r." she spelled her name while pointing to the big red letters written on the bright pink piece of construction paper cut out into a heart shape.

Lucas smiled carrying Sawyer towards his black comet "That's great sweetie." He said brushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes. "You ready to go see grandma Karen and Aunt Lily? They have a big surprise for you."

Sawyer smiled nodding. "Yes, and mommy too."

Lucas smiled. "Yes, mommy too." He laughed softly as he put Sawyer into her car seat and buckled up. Lucas kissed the top of her head and got into the drivers side of the car buckling himself up and started the car pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road towards his mothers house. Arriving there a few minutes later. Lucas helped Sawyer out of her car seat and watched as she ran into the big yard of her grandmother's house. She ran up the small steps that lead to the door and ran inside the house.

"Mommy! I'm here mommy!" she ran through the house looking for Sawyer but couldn't find her." She frowns. "Mommy?"

Karen appeared out of the kitchen looking at Lucas. "Luke we need to talk in the other room." She said whipping her hands with a dry dishtowel. She turned around walking back into the kitchen followed by her son. Karen turned to face him. "Peyton didn't show up for work today." She said. "Lucas I went by your house all her things is gone."

Lucas looked at her shocked. He didn't say a word for a few minutes. "She left me?" feeling dizzy he sat down in a chair at the table. "Why would she leave me? Why would she leave her daughter." Lucas covered his face. Trying to keep calm. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. Nothing. He tried again. But nothing.

Sawyer walked into the kitchen. "Where's mommy?" her eyes flooding with tears. she always seen her mommy after school when her daddy picked her up.

Lucas lifted his daughter into his arms and looked back at his mother. He was speechless. How could he tell his three-year-old daughter that her mother possible left them for good?

Leave you reviews. –Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2: Back In Tree Hill

**AN: Just a little fact. This story is not Leyton. I strongly dislike Leyton and I don't think they should be together. The main Characters in this story will be Lucas, Brooke and Sawyer. Please review, or I don't see any reason in continuing the story.**

Chapter Two: Back In Tree Hill.

After what seemed like forever in the car driving all the way home form Las Angelus. Lucas finally parked the comet in the driveway of his old home. Glancing at the back seat he noticed Sawyer asleep. So he thought he would unload later on that evening. Lucas pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road, thinking. The one person he really missed was Brooke Davis. Lucas wondered if she missed him. He drove towards her store. She wasn't there. Lucas sighed driving back home. He pulled into his driveway and smiled looking at Sawyer still sound asleep in her car seat. No matter how great Las Angelus was, he missed tree hill, his friends and family, and the girl he was in love with Brooke Davis. It had been a while since they talked but, he had never stopped thinking about her. He was busy attempting to write his second novel. She was busy with her successful fashion line. He smiled taking Sawyer into the house laying her down on his bed and pulled out his phone dialing Brooke's number. When he got no answer he lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Lucas woke up hearing a small giggle. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sawyer. He frowned "Sawyer what's so funny?" he asked.

Sawyer giggled. "Daddy pretty now."

Lucas frowned noticing a red crayola marker in her hand. Immediately he jumped out of bed looking in a mirror. "Sawyer!" he frowned walking into the bathroom and splashing warm water on his face and scrubbed the marker off. He walked back into the room noticing her drawing on the wall. "Sawyer give me that." He walked toward her and she ran giggling.

"I artrist daddy. I draw pretties on the wall." Sawyer stopped looking at her father frustrated. She gave the marker too him. "I sorry." She looked down feeling regret. Sawyer walked to the corner and sat there.

Lucas looked at her and frowned. "Sawyer what are you doing?"

Sawyer looked at him. "I is in time out daddy."

Lucas walked towards her picking her up. "I didn't say you had to go to time out." Lucas sat her on the bed and turned on the TV for her. "Stay here and watch TV. Daddy has to make a phone call." He walked into the other room pulling out his cell phone and dialing Brooke's number once again. He smiled hearing her voice. "Hey Brooke It's me Lucas. I'm home. for good this time."

_Meanwhile….._

Brooke walked into Clothes Over Bros. "Oh my god I can't believe Victoria. She totally sabotaged my meeting and now thanks to her and I look incompetent and unprofessional." She sighed hearing the phone ring and answered it after one ring. "Clothes Over Bros this is Brooke. How may I help you?" She dropped the phone when she heard who was on the other line and looked in Millie's direction. "It's Lucas he's back in Tree Hill." she quickly grabed her purse and coat and walked towards the exit. "Mills do me a favor and manage the store for another hour." Brooke walked out of the store and walked towards her car getting in she drove to Lucas' and knocked on the door.

Lucas answered seeing Brooke. He couldn't help but smile. "Brooke." he hugged her tightly and pulled away. "I didn't think you wanted to talk to me you kinda hung up."

Brooke laughed softly. "Yea sorry about that Lucas, I was just a little shocked." she walked inside and smiled. "Where's Peyton?" she aksed looking around.

Lucas sighed looking down. "Peyton left Brooke, a few weeks ago. It's part of the reason why I'm back home."

Brooke frowned hugging him." I'm sorry Lucas." she couldn't belieave Peyton would just leave like that. It was so unlike her. She looked at him. "I'm here for you Lucas no matter what." she kissed his cheek. "So where's Sawyer? Do you have her or did Peyton take her?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, she's with me." he said walking into the kitchen where Sawyer was snacking on cookies and milk.

Brooke looked at Sawyer her hands on her hips. "Well, someone likes cookies more then me."

Sawyer turned too see Brooke. She jumped out off of the chair and ran to Brooke hugging her. "AUNT BROOKE!"

Brooke smiled picking her up. "I knew you missed me I missed you too." she smiled. "So eating cookies huh? Like a little cookie monster." she said tickling Sawyers belly.

Sawyer giggled. "I not a monster. I a princess."

Brooke looked at Lucas and back at Sawyer and laughed softly. "Well then a princess needs a pretty dress to wear." she smiled seting Sawyer back down on her chair siting next to her. "Aunt Brooke wants to make you a pretty pink dress with sparkles. Just like a princess dress."

Lucas smiled sitting with them as the three of them talked.


	3. Chapter 3: Torn Hearts And Answers

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter three. Read and review. Thanks**

Chapter Three: Torn Hearts And Answers

"Sawyer stop splashing your making a mess." Lucas frowned looking at his daughter. He shook his head and sighed his shirt mostly damp from Sawyer splashing her bath water everywhere. "Now stay still so I can wash your hair." Lucas grabed the shampoo and put a small ammount into the palm of his hand and washed Sawyers hair. He rinsed it out and repeated with conditionor. "Alright time to get out so you can get to bed." Lucas wraped her in a towel. "Brooke is the other room go to her she will help you get dressed. I have to clean up this mess." he sighed as Sawyer walked out of the bathroom holding the towel wraped around her body. Lucas started mopping up the water and cleaning the mess Sawyer had made.

Sawyer stoped infront of Brooke. "I need clothes."

Brooke looked at the little girl. "Yes you do." she laughed shaking her head. Brooke dressed Sawyer in some new pajamas Brooke bought her from Wal-Mart. Brooke brushed Sawyers hair and smiled. "Okay I think your ready for bed now." She picked Sawyer up and carried her into Lucas room lying her on her toddler bed. "Daddy's set up a room for you so you don't have to be in daddy's room much longer." she smiled and kissed Sawyers forehead "Night sweetie." she said walking out of the room. She smiled when she saw Lucas. "Hey Lucas you know your supose to take off your clothes when yout take a shower." she teased.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "Very funny Brooke." he said walking into his room and taking a dry shirt from his dresser. He looked at Brooke and smiled. "Are you sure you want to stay tonight?"

Brooke smiled nodding her head. "I'm sure." she kissed his cheek "You'll always have me Lucas." she smiled.

Lucas smiled and looked at her pulling her close to him. "Brooke your just amazing. I'm an ass for leaving you for Peyton." he looked into her eyes. "I love you Brooke Davis."

Brooke pulled away from him. She looked away and back at Lucas. "I'm sorry Lucas I.." she sighed. She turned around and walked on the front porch.

Lucas frowned and followed her sitting next to her. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I.." he took a deep breath as she stumbled on his words. "I know I've hurt you twice Brooke, I regret each time, I thought I was inlove with Peyton. But I guess I wasn't and maybe her leaving happened for a reason. Maybe it's a sign." he looked at her taking her hand. "Either way Brooke I ever stoped thinking about you. I never stoped loving you."

Brooke looked at her tears in her eyes. "Lucas. I-Iam engaged to Julain and I don't think I want to be anymore. He's been busy alot with his producing and hes gone alot. It's very lonely and he hasn' been home for two weeks." she sighed.

Lucas looked at her. "Brooke it's okay you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay Brooke."

Brooke looked at him looking into his eyes. She leaned in slowly kissing him softly.

Lucas responded kissing her pulled away and smiled. Whiping her tears. "Eveyrthings going to be okay Brooke I promise." he stood up holding out his hand and helped her up. Walking back inside he cheaked on Sawyer. She wasn't in her bed. Lucas sighed. "Sawyer where did you go get back in bed."he looked through the entire house still not finding his daugher. "Sawyer!" he stoped "Brooke I can't find her."

Sawyer woke up, She could tell she was in a car. She looked around. "Daddy?" she cried out. "Daddy!"

Peyton stoped the car walking to the back side takeing Sawyer out of her carseat. "It's okay baby girl it's only mommy." she carried her inside a hotel room setting her on the bed. "I missed you baby girl."

Sawyer looked at her. "No, I want daddy." she jumped down from the bed hiding in the corner.

Peyton stood up. "But, don't you love mommy?" she looked at her.

Sawyer started crying. "No you left. I want daddy!"

Peyton started crying. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't hate me. Your my little angel."

Sawyer covered her ears and cried. "I just want daddy!" she sniffled. "Take me back to him. I don't want you!"

Peyton frowned looking down as tears fell from her cheeks. "Fine I'll take you back." she slowly walked over to her picking her up and put her in the car. Peyton drove back to Lucas' she knocked on the door and waited.

Lucas answered the door seeing Sawyer in Peytons arms. "I should have known." he glared at her taking Sawyer.

Peyton looked down and back up at Lucas. "I'm sorry Luke I love you."

Lucas sighed. "Yea sure you do." he rolled his eyes. "I'll be filing for divorse Peyton." he slamed the door in her face and put Sawyer in bed next to him.


End file.
